The invention relates to games. More particularly, the invention relates to horse shoes, ring toss, and such games in which a player tosses or pitches a projectile toward a target to obtain a score of points, according to the proximity of the projectile to the target.
These types of games are attractive at various gatherings, including picnics and outings to a park or a beach, for example. They provide extended periods of friendly competition and socializing. They also commonly require bulky apparatus or apparatus that is permanently installed or other vise installed with some difficulty prior to play, however, such as a horse shoe court, for example. Thus, one will appreciate a game that uses relatively compact, easily stored, and easily transported apparatus, and that is easily set up and played in many settings, with virtually no limitations.